Talk:Wolf Creatures
Is it accurate to have this paragraph? Wolves are cunning and fast mammals that live in packs. They are aggresive and attack in groups, thus increasing their chance of getting food. Altough it is true that thats the natural behaviour of real wolves, the ones on Regnum don't live in packs nor attack in groups, and they aren't faster than other mobs. In my humble opinion, it is OK to add as much information about wolves as possible but as long as it doesn't contradict the game's facts. It could confuse many players. What do you think? Drokuz 23:58, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :Hehehe this is one of those first articles where we didn't have much data and needed to be creative. I'm thinking about "normalizing" all articles, like we are going to do with subclasses. :Please go ahead and propose a new paragraph :). Basically we need something that describes the mob, yet doesn't contradict the game. Give it a go! Torg Snowflake 06:51, August 20, 2010 (UTC) A suggestion to enlarge the article: :The wolves faction include the canine beasts from the three realms. Normal wolves are found on Syrtis, Snow and Dark ones inhabit Alsius, and Hienas are the ones from Ignis. Most wolves are highly territorial, and they attack any player that gets too close. Some wolves can even infect their target with rabies. :The youngest of this faction can be found in the respective begginer's area of each realm, and the biggest of the faction are those "Beastly", enormous creatures which are mostly seen in the war zone. :Normal wolves have fast piercing attacks due to their sharp and deadly teeth. The most common loot they give is their fur, though the player may also obtain meat or teeth from them. In the quest context, some merchants of Syrtis have asked adventurers to get wolf furs as a raw material for leather armors, due to their hardness. : :Please feel free to do any correction. By the way, I have made a research to find out the damage type of every mob, but I could only test with the ones from Syrtis. I presume that every creature of one faction inflict the same damage type, but I don't want to risk, so I clarified "normal wolves". :Drokuz 15:04, August 20, 2010 (UTC) :: Some time ago someone took the task of testing how the damage from mobs work. It seems they strike one time with each tipe, first hit blunt, second hit piercing, third hit slashing, and so on and so on. At least that's what I've read. It is a bit of a long shot anyways. :: Regarding the species we should say MOST of the normal ones are in syrtis, since at least one can be found in Ignis. Not sure about mentioning quests, aren't there quests to get fur from every single creature around? XD. I'll think about it a bit before making any changes tough. Torg Snowflake 15:23, August 20, 2010 (UTC) :: - :: It seems they strike one time with each tipe, first hit blunt, second hit piercing, third hit slashing, and so on and so on. :: No, I think that's impossible. I've tested the damage types using the warrior's damage resistance passives, and the results were like the following: :: Using slashing passive: 150 per hit. :: Using piercing passive: 135 per hit. :: Using blunt passive: 150 per hit. :: So I concluded that every mob does a different type of damage which depends of the faction and, in case of orcs, on the weapon being wielded. In the case above, the damage type the mob inflicts is obviously piercing. :: Finally, the results accorded to the common sense: Golems inflict blunt damage with their fists, wolves' bites inflict piercing, bears' claws inflict slashing dmg, etc. so it resulted to be convicing. :: Not sure about mentioning quests, aren't there quests to get fur from every single creature around. :: Indeed. =P But the more info the better, I suppose. Anyway, never mind, it is not relevant. :: Drokuz 21:51, August 20, 2010 (UTC) :::- :::Wow you have done some nice research! Go on then, that's the kind of hard data we need. Post any you have tried and tested then. :::Even tough the quest thing is not that important, I like how you described the kinds of loot they drop. Go ahead with that as well.Torg Snowflake 10:28, August 21, 2010 (UTC) :::Ok, it is done. I've also added "most" to this sentence: but their unnfriendly behavior is a constant in '''most of' them ''because some wolves are not agressive. :::I listed the damage type of the mobs in this guide I made several months ago: http://www.regnumonlinegame.com/forum/showthread.php?t=56921. If you wish, It can be noted in each factions' page. :::